Faking Bella's Death
by Malene310
Summary: A short story of Bella's "death", I will continue when I feel like it. I wrote this way before I ever found out about the breaking dawn storyline.


Chapter 1 Bella Dead

I knew this would come one day… But I never realised that it would be so soon. I had been a vampire for 2 years now and Charlie and Renee were suspecting something. I knew that this was my time to leave them, forever. Although Edward said that this wouldn't be necessary yet, I knew that it had to be done. With great pain I had agreed to this. I couldn't believe this was the way that I had to do it, but I knew I was protecting my new family by doing it.

We decided that we would get a new Volvo, the same as Edward's since he didn't want to part with his quite yet. We would wrap the new one around a tree and then light it on fire. Then we'd have the service.

"Bella, Bella. It's time…" I heard Edward say.

"Yeah sure." I answered

This would be when I would go to Alaska so that no one would see me after the crash. Just a precaution, but you just can't be safe enough.

EPOV

I can't believe I'm putting Bella through this. It's just so wrong.

_Edward Relax… It will be fine I promise, It will be hard for her, we all know that but this IS necessary. _I heard Carlisle thinking.

This whole plan had never been my Idea and I was surprised at how easily Bella agreed to it.

I was at a completely empty part of the road where Bella would "die" to everyone but us. I was the one driving the car. All I had to do was drive the car at the tree and get out Fast.

One, Two, Three now I Had to get out.

Once I was standing outside the car I could see the flames eating what was left. I called 911 and told them about what I saw, anonymously of course.

I could hear the fire brigade coming in the distance, and decided to leave.

The next morning my phone rang, since me and Bella were married I was the one they would call, go figure…

"Hello, This is Sheriff Hardy. Is this Edward Cullen"

"Yes, this is him. What has happened?" I did my best surprised but yet interested voice.

"I'm very sad to tell you that your wife has died whilst driving on the Road 101. It would be great if you could come to the station to talk with us in person.

That's when I went quiet and said "I can't believe it" and sobbed a bit I had to be convincing.

But I was very happy to know, that Bella was alive and well in Alaska, and such a thing as a tree couldn't hurt her, now.

The drive to Charlie's house was long I went there with Carlisle and we went through what we would say when we got there

When we got there I decided to stand back and let Carlisle say the most important things, I'm sure Charlie would understand.

"Hello Charlie, Can I come in? I have some news" Carlisle said.

"Sure, what would it be about?" Charlie asked

"It would be good if you sat down for this." He Replied

"Oh My God! Is Bella ok?" Charlie asked when we got into his living room.

"Well that's what I'm here about " Carlisle Said. "We got a call early this morning that she had crashed her car at a tree whist she was on the way home, we're really sad for your loss, and we couldn't be more shocked ourselves and Edward has hardly said or eaten anything after he heard."

The first part not so true, the second one VERY true (about not eating).

"I Can't believe it! I've lost my only child!" and that's when he burst into tears.

We had to wait for half an hour for him to get back to normal, well not normal but normalish…

" Charlie, Since she was officially a Cullen. We especially Edward would love to bury her into our family gravesite. But of course we won't if you're not okay with it." Carlisle said quietly, but ina consoling way.

"I gave her to Edward when they got married, I think it's his choice. But I'm fine with it" he said quietly with his face plump and red.

"Edward, How do you feel?"

"Shocked, Empty whatever I could say. But I would love to join her in the same grave when I pass on so the Cullen would be great. " I said slowly and grievingly (a/n: if you can say that? but yeah point taken)

When we got home I noticed that Alice and Emmet were working around a huge slab of stone, a gravestone.

"Edward what do you think, I think we should add Uncle Aro's Marcus's and Auntie Jane's and Lillian's names on it. We already put Grandpa Caius, Grandpa Alec, Grandma Maggie and Hyacinth on it. Wouldn't that be enough? I just made up random dates for them." Alice said happily.

"Yeah that sounds great" I replied. Afterall it was the Cullen family grave, It had to look realistic. Only if the Volturi would know where we used their names they probably wouldn't be so happy.


End file.
